


Forgiven

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Link ate the last brownie, and Zelda was not happy.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

“Oh my gods, Zelda, I’m sorry,” Link cried following his angry girlfriend around the apartment. “I sincerely apologize for whatever I did.”

“That’s not going to cut it, Link” Zelda fumed.

“Then I don’t know what you want from me,” he yelled. “I don’t know why you’re angry. You tell me it’s something I did, but you won’t tell me exactly what. I don’t know what it is, so what do you want me to do?”

“Figure it out,” she said before slamming her bedroom door in his face.

***

“Is it because I didn’t rinse the cheese off my plate even though you warned me to?”

“No.”

“Is it because I didn’t put my dishes in the dishwasher right away?”

“No.”

“Is it because I didn’t fold the laundry when you asked me to?”

“No.”

“Then I have no idea what I could have done to make you mad,” Link sighed in defeat. “Does it really mean nothing to you that I have apologized so profusely for everything I have ever done that might have slighted you?”

“It means nothing because you have apologized more sincerely when you don’t know what you did wrong than when you apologized for something you know you did,” Zelda crossed her legs and refused to look at him.

“Would you just please tell me what I did to upset you?” Link begged.

“You ate the last brownie, you turdwad!” she finally yelled at him.

“I ate the last brownie?” he repeated, completely shocked that this was the root of her anger.

“There was enough left for at least three brownies, but you ate the whole row anyway.” she scoffed “I didn’t think you could be such a pig.”

“That is just,” Link gasped, “the pettiest thing to hold a grudge about.”

“I wanted chocolate, Link,” Zelda narrowed her eyes at him. “And I was on my period. There will be no forgiveness.”

For the second time in a week, Link was on the receiving end of a slammed door. He couldn’t fathom that Zelda was angry about such a simple thing. That wasn’t even a bad thing to do. He could make a new pan of brownies, for gods’ sake.

“Hylia,” he slapped his hand to his face.

He was going to have to make her new brownies.

***

Zelda was irritable with him for the next two days, since Link couldn’t get to the grocery store before then. She was out of the apartment that evening for her study session, so Link took the liberty in making a new batch of brownies for his girlfriend.

They smelled amazing, and Link took them out before they burned or got too hard. He was also immensely proud of himself for not getting the first brownie and waiting ‘til Zelda got home.

“Is that what I think it is?” Zelda asked as soon as she walked in the door. “That better be what I think it is.”

“Your favorite brownies as a peace offering,” Link lifted the pan so Zelda could see.

She dug into the dessert without another word, eating a brownie as big as the one she accused Link of gobbling down like a pig.

“Do you forgive me now?” Link asked in between bites of his own brownie.

“Yes, you are officially forgiven,” Zelda smiled and leaned over to give her boyfriend a kiss.


End file.
